The See-er
by ChArMeDfNtC
Summary: Phoebe gets a premonition of a girl being abducted, and the Charmed Ones make her their daily inncoent. But what happnes when they find out she has a deep secret and a past, no one knows, and no one can find out but Paige?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
"Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd  
  
Walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you tonight...  
  
It's always times like these  
  
Where I think of you  
  
And wonder if you ever think of me  
  
Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Living in your precious memory  
  
Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Could pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd  
  
Walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you tonight...  
  
And I... I...  
  
Don't want to let you know  
  
I... I...  
  
Drown in your memory  
  
I... I...  
  
Don't want to let this go  
  
I... I...  
  
Don't...  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces pass and I'm homebound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass us by  
  
Cause you know I'd  
  
Walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd  
  
Walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you  
  
If I could just hold you tonight... "  
  
Paige comes into the song, and a girl playing the piano and singing halfway through, and stops in her tracks.  
  
She doest want to interrupt.  
  
As soon as she's done though, Paige has to say something.  
  
"Vanessa Carlton, A Thousand Miles?" Paige asks the unsuspecting girl.  
  
The girl turns around quickly to see Paige standing in the doorway, but relaxes when she sees that it is only Paige.  
  
"Paige Matthews, Spy?" The girl asks Paige sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry Dream" Paige apologizes.  
  
"Its alright, but I'm kind of busy, and soon i have to go bring her back" Paige says as she looks down at her feet.  
  
Paige looks down to see a baby girl asleep inside of a baby carrier.  
  
"She's beautiful" Paige says as she sits down on the piano bench next to Dream.  
  
"Before my Mom died, she named her Hope" Dream says. " I wish she was here to see her tiny baby girl"  
  
"Well, speaking of Mothers and Parents..." Paige says trying to break the bad news to Dream gently.  
  
"I know" Dream says looking downwards. "Another foster home, more guardians, and added moving"  
  
"Look, its nothing new to you, I know that, but at least your sister will be there with you?" Paige says to Dream to get her to look on the positive side of things.  
  
"I guess" Dream says a little down-heartedly.  
  
"Well, do you want me to bring her down with me to the main office?" Paige asks.  
  
"Sure, I have to finish up here, but if you want to talk to me later, call my cell ok?" Dream tells Paige, already testing notes on the piano.  
  
"Sure" Paige says as she picks up the slightly heavy baby carrier "Bye"  
  
"Bye Paige" Dream says as she starts to play again.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Coffee, coffee, coffee?" Phoebe asks, searching the counters for it.  
  
"No" Piper says as she takes the mug away from Phoebe.  
  
"Piper, I need that stuff to stay alive" Phoebe begs  
  
"Nope" Piper says as she dumps it down the sink drain  
  
Phoebe just stares at the drain.  
  
"I made a nice breakfast and it requires orange juice or apple juice." Piper says firmly  
  
Phoebe mutters to herself, playfully so Piper can hear, and pouts silently as she trudges into the dining room, and sits down.  
  
Leo yawns as he comes into the room, sitting down. Piper kisses him on the lips quickly.  
  
"Eat you two, you need your energy" Piper says to them both. "And Phoebe, where,s Cole?"  
  
"Oh, he's upstairs sleeping" Phoebe says smiling to herself "We didn't get much sleep last night so I'll let him sleep in"  
  
Phoebe giggles.  
  
Piper just smiles as she goes back into the kitchen to get a basket of rolls.  
  
She comes back and hands them to Phoebe, but as soon as Phoebe touches them, she freezes s she gets a premonition.  
  
~*~  
  
A young girl walks down the street with a baby girl in her arms cooing her to sleep as a man jumps out in front of them and shoots an energy ball at the older girl. She falls but with the baby still in her arms. The baby starts to cry as she man takes the baby out of her arms and lays her down on the sidewalk, and shimmers the girl out with him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Phoebe, are you ok?" Piper asks, picking the rolls off of the floor.  
  
"I am" Phoebe says as Leo and Piper look at her intently. "But the girl in my premonition isn't" 


	2. The Baby

Chapter 2  
  
"Well what did she look like Phebes?" Piper asked Phoebe.  
  
"She was fairly tall, about our height." Phoebe said thinking about her premonition.  
  
"She had dark brown hair, maybe even black, and she had a blue shirt on, with a jean skirt" Phoebe said still thinking about her premonition.  
  
"Do you remember the street name she was walking on, or any of the surroundings?" Piper asked  
  
"There wasn't any street signs..." Phoebe said, deep in thought.  
  
"In the back round though, there was a building... I think it was a Boys and Girls Club" Phoebe said looking at Piper for her response.  
  
"Hmmm, well we only have a couple of those in San Francisco I think" Piper said walking into the other room to get a phone book.  
  
Just then Leo orbed in with Paige.  
  
"I Don't think I'll ever get used to that orbing thing" Paige said putting a hand on her stomach.  
  
Phoebe just gave her one of those we-have-better-things-to-do-than-nurse- you looks.  
  
Paige just sat down on the couch.  
  
"So what's up?" Paige asked them reading demon all over their faces.  
  
"Well, I got a premonition of a girl and we need to save her" Phoebe said smiling, as if this wasn't anything new to her.  
  
"I asked what's up, that's something that happens every day. Its not anything new." Paige said sarcastically.  
  
There's two Boys and Girls club's in San Francisco." Piper said as she came back into the living room carrying a phone book, a very large one may add.  
  
"I know where both of those are" Paige said "In fact, I was there this morning"  
  
"I have to go" Leo said all of a sudden.  
  
"Are they calling?" Piper asked disappointed.  
  
"Yes, but you have Paige to take you there and if you need me just call ok?" Leo said in mid-orb.  
  
Piper sighed.  
  
"Can you take us there Paige?" Phoebe asked already in the hallway to get her coat.  
  
"Sure" Page said "But it's kind of late Phoebe." "I don't think that they will be open."  
  
"We don't need them to be open" Phoebe said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Screech.  
  
"Jeez Phoebe, slow down" Paige said unbuckling from the car.  
  
Phoebe didn't say anything but got out of the car and ran towards the sidewalk.  
  
"Piper come here" Phoebe said quietly.  
  
"What is it Phoebe?" Piper asked as she rushed over to where Phoene was kneeling.  
  
When Piper looked down, she saw a little baby girl wrapped in a pink jumper, with a white blanket.  
  
"This is the baby that I saw in my premonition" Phoebe said as she lifted the baby up into her arms.  
  
As soon as she started to lift her, the baby began crying.  
  
"We better get her inside, and we can deal with the rest later." Piper said as Phoebe handed the baby to Paige, who was right behind her.  
  
As soon as they got into the car, Paige spoke up. She was silent the whole time as soon as they found the baby.  
  
"Guys, I know this baby" Paige said quietly, cooing the baby to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"so, what do we do with her?" Paige said walking around the living room, rocking the baby.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure" Piper said "Phoebe is up in the book of shadows to see if we can possibly use this baby to sense where the girl who was holding her is right now.  
  
Just then Phoebe, along with Cole came down the stairs holding the Book Of Shadows as well.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Piper asked Phoebe and Cole.  
  
"No, but we can scry for the lost witch, or sister with the baby blood seeing how they are related as Paige told us.  
  
"This baby is Dream's life, I don't understand why she would put her life in danger." Paige said confused.  
  
"Well, the more important question is, how do we get the babeies blood" Phoebe said as she took the baby from Paige's arms.  
  
"Prick her" Paige said simply picking up a sewing needle, from a basket on the floor near the couch.  
  
"Well we can't just prick her Paige" Phoebe said smiling at the baby who was awake.  
  
"Have Piper freeze her, I'll prick her, and the Piper can unfreeze her and she will obviously cry but she will be ok, ok?" Paige said suggesting her idea.  
  
"We have no better idea" Piper said not liking the idea, but knew there wasn't any others.  
  
"Ok" Phoebe said, rocking the baby back and forth trying not to tell her sisters that she really didn't like the idea..  
  
Phoebe set her down on the couch, and Piper froze her.  
  
Paige went to go prick her, but when sh stood over her, the baby held her arms up as if she wanted Paige to hold her.  
  
"Piper, I don't think that you froze her" Paige said backing away  
  
"Yes I did Paige" Piper said walking up to the baby to see what was the matter.  
  
But as soon as she got near the baby, the baby made a gurgling sound in her throat.  
  
"Umm ok..." Piper said sure that she did freeze the baby.  
  
"I'll try again, hold on" Piper said backing up, and freezing her.  
  
"She still didn't freeze" Paige said as she lifted the baby up off the couch.  
  
"Well either she's a witch or an alien" Phoebe said as Paige handed her the baby.  
  
"I'm guessing a witch, but what are we supposed to do now?" Paige asked Piper and Phoebe.  
  
Just then, all three, plus Cole, who was in the kitchen, heard the front door being blown open as glass shattered, and wood snapped.  
  
A demon with fiery eyes came in.  
  
"Give me the baby Miss Halliwell" He said sneeringly.  
  
"Go to Hell" Phoebe said as she hugged the baby closer.  
  
Piper tried to freeze the demon, but eh was unaffected by it.  
  
"Miss Matthews, maybe you can be persuaded but is" The Demon said as he made an object appear before him, a large object.  
  
Suddenly, out of the cloud of smoke Dream was standing there, but with a knife at her throat.  
  
"Let her go if it's the baby you want" Paige said.  
  
"Please don't give him Hope" Dream pleaded.  
  
All Paige could do was watch.  
  
"I want your answer by midnight of tomorrow night.  
  
Meet me at the Golden Gate Park then, and bring the baby under any of the circumstance.  
  
The demon shimmered him and Dream out in a split second.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Paige asked, lost. 


End file.
